parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Colors, Colors Everywhere (Dustin Tudor Pitko Version)
Dustin Tudor-Pitko's parody song of Colors, Colors Everywhere from Nickelodeon's Blue's Clues. Characters singing: *Coraline Jones *Blythe Baxter *Chuck E. Cheese *SpongeBob SquarePants *Olie Polie *Sunset Shimmer *Bot *Rocky Rhodes *Colors *Blue *Purple *Yellow *Red *Green *Orange *Chartreuse *Violet *Aquamarine *Vermilion *Magenta *Marigold Lyrics: (The colors Blue, Purple, Yellow, Red, Green, and Orange swirl into the scene surrounding Coraline Jones, Blythe Baxter and Chuck E. Cheese) Coraline Jones: Colors mix above my (Red and Yellow mix together) head. Colors (Blue Purple Orange (Yellow and Red) Green and Orange): Colors (Yellow and Red split) mix a... Colors (Yellow and Red): ...bove my head. Coraline Jones: Like (Yellow and Red form again) Orange made with (Yellow and Red begin to split) Yellow and Red. Colors (Yellow and Red): Orange made with Yellow and Red. (Blythe Baxter and Chuck E. Cheese go to the next scene. They appear from the right of the next scene as Chartreuse enters from the left.) Colors (Chartreuse): Chartreuuuuuuuuuuuse Blythe Baxter and Colors (Chartreuse): A color (as Chartreuse hops to the upper left corner) I have not seen. Blythe Baxter: Looks to me like (Chartreuse partially splits into Yellow and Green) Yellowish-Green. (Yellow and Green jump up offscreen. Violet hops in from the left.) Colors (Violet): Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Chuck E. Cheese: (as Violet sings) We want Violet, we know just what to do-oo. Colors (Violet): ...oooooooooooooooo. Chuck E. Cheese: Just mix are 2 friends (Violet splits into...) Purple and Blue. (both colors hop to the left as Coraline Jones switches positions with them) Blythe Baxter, Chuck E. Cheese and Colors (Purple and Blue): Just mix our 2 friends Purple and Bluuuuue. (Purple and Blue hop off to the right. They follow, going to the next scene's center.) SpongeBob SquarePants: Mix (Blue and Yellow appear from the upper left corner) Blue and Yellow and they're suddenly (Blue and Yellow make...) Green. (both colors partially split) Colors (Blue and Yellow): Mix Blue and Yellow and they're suddenly Green. (Yellow leaves in the upper left corner as Blue goes to the right) Olie Polie: Then (Green appears from the left side) Blue and Green make (Blue and Green come together to form...) Aquamarine Colors (Aquamarine): Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sunset Shimmer: Colors bright and colors bold. (3 more colors hop in; they are from the upper left corner:) Colors (Vermilion): Vermilion, (the top:) Colors (Vermilion and Magenta): Magenta, (and from the upper right corner:) Colors (Vermilion Magenta and Marigold) and Marigold. (all 4 colors hop into the background around them) Bot: It's so amazing when you (cuts just to him) STOP, and stare. (looks above himself) Rocky Rhodes: Colors, colors every... (Cuts back to them and the 3 primary colors, Red above, Yellow lower left corner, and Blue lower right corner.)...where. (the 3 secondary colors Green and Purple join in with the other colors from upper left corner, below, and upper right corner respectively.) Coraline Jones, Blythe Baxter, Chuck E. Cheese, SpongeBob SquarePants, Olie Polie, Sunset Shimmer, Bot, Rocky Rhodes and Colors (Red Yellow and Blue): Colors... Coraline Jones, Blythe Baxter, Chuck E. Cheese, SpongeBob SquarePants, Olie Polie, Sunset Shimmer, Bot, Rocky Rhodes and Colors (Orange Green and Purple): ...colors... Coraline Jones, Blythe Baxter, Chuck E. Cheese, SpongeBob SquarePants, Olie Polie, Sunset Shimmer, Bot, Rocky Rhodes and Colors (Yellow Red Purple Orange Green and Blue): ...everywhere. (The other colors: the 6 tertiary colors Marigold Chartreuse Aquamarine Violet and Magenta pop out from the areas in between the first six colors, and go in their respective positions, forming the color wheel.) Coraline Jones, Blythe Baxter, Chuck E. Cheese, SpongeBob SquarePants, Olie Polie, Sunset Shimmer, Bot, Rocky Rhodes and Colors: Colors, colors everywhere. (All 12 colors hop around in a circle, spin, and swirl around them.) Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko's Spoof Songs Category:Colors, Colors Everywhere song spoofs Category:Songs Category:Blue's Clues Song Spoofs